Mad Splash's MadKit
Mad Splash is developing an RPG engine for ROBLOX titled the MadKit. The SplashRPG Kit is it's predecessor, and the reimagined version of MadEngine. It features (as of early 2015) the most easily customized and operated RPG engine on ROBLOX. It doesn't have the sheer complexity of Vorlias's work, but it does have a system that combines ease-of-use with versatility. General System Overview Breakdown The MadKit uses one primary script. This primary script contains a set Folder structures which contains ModuleScripts and Values. The primary Folder structures are "Configuration", "Stats" and "Libraries". The Configuration structure contains many Folders, named by category and containing Values pertaining to a certain category of configurations; critical hits, melee damage and mana, for example. The Stats structure contains a set of Folders- again, named by category- that contains Values pertaining to a certain category of player-related information; attributes, crafting levels and general stats, for example. The Libraries Folder simply contains a collection of ModuleScripts with varying functionality. One example is Stravant's PlayerDataStore Module. The main script puts these Folder structures into ReplicatedStorage if they're not present there already, and moves itself to the ServerScriptService. Libraries The Libraries that are packaged into the main script are usable throughout the system. They enable the user of the system to easily and quickly access various functions for parts of their game. Due to this modularity, it is extremely easy to make game-wide fixes, and enables scripts in enemies to be limited to generally under 50 lines. The Libraries, unless stated otherwise, are written by Mad Splash. It is typically- again, unless otherwise stated- unnecessary to modify the Library scripts. Known exceptions are the MathLib ModuleScript, which simply contains formulas for determining damage, health, mana, experience gain, et cetera. Attributes The design of the Attribute system in the MadKit was designed to be highly versatile and modifiable. It is possible to change the name/title of a stat or attribute without causing massive breaks in the rest of the system. NOTE that it is NOT a good idea to change the name of the Value objects in the Stats Folder structure. You can change of the Value property of the Values, but you cannot change the Name property without causing major issues. Furthermore, the aforementioned major issues can only be resolved by heavy editing of the entire system, as the enemy section of MadKit depends on the same Attribute structure. Crafting MadKit is the first RPG system developed by Mad Splash to include an actual crafting system. Because it is still under development (as of Feb 4th, 2015), no information on the way crafting works will be released. Graphical User Interface (GUI) As of February 4th, 2015, there is no support for GUIs in the system. However, enabling the easy creation of custom GUIs is very high on the priority list. Debug Interface The MadKit will include a "Debug" interface. This interface will allow the game owner to see all the statistics of any player in the game. It is also intended to allow the game owner to view statistics of the game overall, to ensure that it is in complete working order. Currently, the Debug interface only displays the live statistics of the game owner him/herself. Removability Because the entire system is essentially one main script that contains a set of Folder structures, simply deleting the main script from Workspace would entirely remove the system itself. However, anything built upon the system will have to be manually removed. Category:Projects Category:Engine